The present invention relates to a golf practice device and more specifically to a golf putting training device.
It is understood in the play of the game of golf that putting is one of the more fundamental and important aspects in obtaining a low score. However, in order to become a proficient putter, a golfer must utilize a consistent putting stroke that produces a roll of the ball along a preselected path. Such a stroke often takes years of practice to develop.
It is also recognized that the most effective putting stroke is a pendulum-like motion in which the putters' arms are moved together, the pendulum-like putting motion originating in the putter's shoulders. Generally, the larger shoulder muscles of the upper body are much more controllable than the smaller arm muscles and therefor provide better control of the motion of the putter during the putting stroke. However, many golfers who attempt to develop the described pendulum putting stroke often have problems correctly positioning their arms and wrists, and further have problems maintaining their arms and wrists in a stable fixed position relative to one another during the putting stroke. As a result, relative arm and wrist motion occurs during the putting stroke which produces an inconsistent stroke path and therefore inconsistent results.